<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Science by textbookchoices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334613">Science</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices'>textbookchoices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all about the science, kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Science</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts">intoxicatelou</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This—Mr. Stark, this isn’t—”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all about the science, kid.”</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t—isn’t science. Oh,<em> oh</em>, you’re—”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, everything is science if you look at it right.”</p><p> </p><p>“R-right, but I don’t think <strong>this</strong> is going to count for my homework assignment.”</p><p> </p><p>“What, your teacher doesn’t approve of a good hypothesis and some healthy, ah, experimentation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not like this!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know what! With your mouth, with what you're—oh <strong><em>God</em></strong>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I think we should mark that one down as <em>highly</em> sensitive. You just broke my table.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m—I’m sorry, Mr. Stark—”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be. I'm definitely not.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>